Crystal x Hunter x Hunter
by RedLovesBlack
Summary: Two semi normal girls are thrown into the Hunter world without warning. One girl is a manipulative,sarcastic girl and the other one is a weirdo. What will happen? Killua x OC paring
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't** **own Hunter x Hunter and OC Kirane I only own my OC Crystal if I did own Hunter x Hunter I would have killua.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

Crystal POV

Crystal was watching MTV, when suddenly "WHAT THE HELL" crystal yelled while walking to the TV to hit it.

"Finally" she sighed as she stood back from the TV to watch South Park and then...

"Boo!"

"AHHH" crystal shouted as she jumped, Kirane cackled as she stood behind crystal.

"Shit…How'd you get inside the house?" Crystal wondered as she calmed down from the shock.

"I though I locked the door so YOU couldn't get inside" stated Crystal.

Kirane continued to cackle as she answered bluntly.

" I picked the lock."

"Sigh…of course." _why can't I have normal friends._ Crystal sighed while thinking.

"Soooo….What do you want? I wanted to spend a normal,lazy weekend." _away from you._

"I was bored." Kirane answered while shrugging.

" Hey what's up with your TV?"Kirane questioned.

When crystal turned around she saw the circle from saw the movie.

"What…the…heck?" She stated in bemusement.

Kirane stood beside her as she stated this.

"Isn't that from Saw?" Kirane wondered.

"Yea,it is..." crystal answered faintly.

"Hey…go take a closer look." she ordered.

"WHAT?!" Kirane yelled as she was pushed into the TV and disappeared.

"NOOOooo..." was only heard.

"….well...she's not dead..." Crystal confirmed"so..." trailed off, she threw herself into the TV _'I'm going somewhere I don't know…sigh what's happening to me'_ where her last thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell am I, and what the hell happened to me" she wondered and looked at her 11 year old body "oh well" shrugging "okey, first things first is…"- trailing off thinking-"finding information" as she talked to herself she thought _' wonder how kirane is doing'_ and with that she wonder off trying to find civilization.

KIRANE POV

Kirane was muttering curses and cursing Crystal at the same time. She fell somewhere in nowhere.

"Stupid fucking asshole…throwing me as if I was a rag doll" she whispered to herself _' where am I ? '_ she took a look at where she was " looks familiar…" She muttered " where do I remember…" Kirane tried to remember something about this place.

' _no, no,no….why do I feel so short? '_ kirane looked at herself.

"THE FUCKING HELL!? " was heard from miles. Kirane couldn't believe it, she was 11 again. "Noooo!, why?! Why?! Now I'm short!" Kirane whined and sulked.

She sighed "at least I hope Crystal also got bite sized." she said to herself and chuckled " that would be sooo funny."

"Now to find civilization… And I wonder off! Haha~ " the mentally insane girl said. ' a _nd find crys….or her to find me… Either way is fine hehehe~ '_ She thought as she walked toward a random direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CRYSTAL POV

" Okey, I've found I'm on Hunter x Hunter, I'm 11, it's before the Hunter exams and I have to train again." she listed on her fingers.

After walking for hours, finding a city where she heard about the exams and after 3 hours later, is found to be in a park somewhere alone.

"FUCK, forgot to search for my phone." she whispered as she began searching her bag for her iPhone 6 and her charger -" where is it? " – could be heard, while throwing earphones, gum and glasses around , " AHA, found it~, my baby~ " at first shouted and cooed at her phone " now let's call Kirane, no wait first let's try to find a place to live, I can call her later" she determinedly said while putting everything in her bag again while saying the last part distracted, she walked to find somewhere to live.

"Okey, let's see…"- she said, while looking for a job and becoming distracted by the clothes in display on the stores -"ohh that's cute, I wanna try that"- she entered a shop and trying a black Lolita dress with her black and white converse and a White cross body bag " I love it" she squealed as she looked at the price she froze.

"….right.. I don't have any money..." she said depressed with her head low.

"My, you look quite lovely in that" a voice complimented.

Crystal turned around as she heard the compliment " thank you." she smiled, a woman was behind her in her mid 40s " are you going to buy that?" "Ah, I'm afraid not." she smiled apologetic to the woman " what's your name, lady? " " my name is Nicole, and yours little girl? " Nicole questioned

"I was told not give my name to strangers." Crystal answered shrugging.

" my, you're a smart one, aren't you? " Nicole stated.

" you can say that." again shrugging while looking at her carefully in a defense position.

"Well I have a deal for you, little girl, I-"

"What kind of deal?"

"-I want to train you in fighting and you'll work at my store, while giving you a place to live, with meals and everything." Nicole continued ignoring Crystal.

Crystal scowled at being ignored but continued to listen _'ill probably accept, I only know how street fighting and I won't have to look for a job, if I try to manipulate her she'll noticed, she's probably someone really skilled."_

"... fine I accept, Nicole-san."

" if I'm going to care for, I need to know your name or am I going to have to call you little girl? " Nicole questioned rhetorically

Crystal glared at the older woman as she said this.

"Crystal, my name is Crystal, _pleasure_ to meet you" she said pleasure sarcastically while bowing mockingly and smirking at her while looking at her in the eyes.

' _This interesting, finding Kirane can wait a little, knowing her she'll be getting new friends soon.'_

 **AN: crystal and Kirane at first are 15, 16 year old girls and Im sorry if the chapter is so little but I'm new at making Fanfiction and I only have one other story.**

 **Please review and if something's wrong message me so I can correct my doings**

 **Peace out**

 **Black Eye Red**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **I don't own Hunter x Hunter, I only own Crystal and Nicole, if I did own Hunter x Hunter Killua would have been mine.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

KIRANES POV

Kirane was walking in a random path trying to find civilization.

"God dammit, where the hell are people when you need them!and where the hell is…my…phone…"she trailed off in realization before panicking "oh god! Oh god! Where is it!? Where is it!?" the blue-eyed girl said almost hyperventilating,

" oh there you are! My sweet, sweet honey puff…ah and I have my charger,and earphones, how wonderful " she cooed _' man and I thought I almost lost my sweet, sweet honey puff what a relief'_

Once she was done was done checking that everything was in order, she began walking down a path that somehow appeared ' _hmm~ that's weird… Ah shit…I know why this is familiar…I'm in Hunter x Hunter…'_ the back haired girl hummed happily to herself.

"Hehe that's so cool!" She muttered to herself.

 **And 20 songs later**

After 30 more minutes of walking she found herself in a clearing with a pond, " hmm~ that's nice…"

"What's nice ?" , kirane stopped and looked around her "who's there ?" She asked, there was a chicle in the distance.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you ?" The voice asked / apologized.

" not really" _'that voice sounds familiar…'_ she thought " so who are you?" She asked again.

"That's not important. What are you doing here?"

" I won't talk to strangers about my reasons."

" I'll tell you who I am if you can find me. "

Kirane focused on her hearing and on her nose and smelled a faint almost undetectable scent of cinnamon buns and heard the faintest sound of clothes rustling.

" You're moving through the bushes." she answered.

"…" And the rustling stopped.

"How did you know…? " the voice which was obviously male asked the dark haired girl.

" I have sensitive hearing because of my music…and I saw you move."

"Really? "

"Hahaha-no, I actually smelled cinnamon buns."

"Oh…"

"So~ …who are you? " she asked getting annoyed and fast.

"My name… " he started.

"Yes? " she pressed.

"Is... "

Kirane twitches ready to pounce on whatever moved.

"Cut the freaking suspends you fucking retarded moron " she cursed.

"Geez… Alright, alright… My name is aging Freccs. What's your name? "

Kirane looked at the bushes and saw a figure.

"First come out."she ordered _' this is sweet ~! I am so gonna get him to train me. '_

There was a bit of movement and from the bushes came out the famous Hunter: Ging Freccs.

Kirane stared in awe at the person standing before her " Meowr" she said talking cat,as she stared.

"Are you going to tell me your name? " Ging asked. Kirane stopped staring and began to think, then she smiled faintly and began laughing at all the things she could and would do to make this world a better place.

' _Is she mental? '_ Ging thought to himself.

" hahaha. I'm sorry, sigh, my name is Kirane Hagane and this – " she pointed to her iPhone 6 – " is Honey Puff " Kirane proudly said.

Ging blinked" ok… Nice to meet you Kirane."

Kirane smiled " nice to meet ya too."

"So what are you doing here? " Ging asked her.

"Well ~ I kinda got lost and hime-chan is somewhere, and I want you to train me!"she quickly stated bluntly.

"Why would I want to train you? " he asked laughing.

"Because I know everything."

"Oh really? "

"Yes really."

"What do you know about me? "

"Basic information…"

"Like what ? Tell me."

Kirane took a deep breath and began to answer " you took the Hunter exams at the age of 12, passed, had kid named Gon, left him with his aunt Mito and grandma, then left, made a game for hunters only" she said looking proud.

Ging was shocked that this girl that he just met knew that much about him.

"Can you see the future? " he looked awed.

"Sorta, kinda, what not " she snickered.

Ging smiled " fine, I'll train you " ' _since you also have potential that rivals my son. '_

Kirane smiled brightly and cheered while singing ' sexy,naughty,bitchy '

Ging sweat dropped ' _yup,this girl is mental. '_

"Ne,ne ! Ging-sensei-sempai-sama-sensei-San when do we start!?" Kirane happily asked.

Ging shivered, something told him that the world was going to change and drastically.

"Well start now" Ging stated.

"Yes! Hear that Honey Puff ?! " the iPhone stayed silent "…"

Ging sighed and smiled ' _it's going to get crazy around here, won't it.'_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

CRYSTALS POV

IN A CLEARING

" I'm going to do WHAT ?! " crystal ended with a shriek.

"Sigh…your going to climb ALL these stairs 10 times, running. " Nicole repeated.

7 HOURS LATER

"Huff…huff…huff, now what?" catching her breath in her knees, Crystal asked.

"Now… You are going to run through the whole clearing and you've got 3 minutes to start running." Nicole ordered.

"Now?! " Crystal whined.

" 1 minute. " Nicole ordered again while getting her guns out and loading them.

Crystal started running as fast as she could ' _I have to get stronger for the exams, I can't fail, I won't fail.'_ she thought determinedly.

Nicole started shooting at Crystal while she ran, and letted lose some dogs, she found somewhere.

1 HOUR LATER

"Now that you've warmed up, we'll start the real training." Nicole said.

"THAT WAS A WARM UP!" Crystal shrieked from where she laid down to get her breath.

"Sigh..yes that was a warm up, now that you've rested enough….give me 200 push ups" she said annoyingly / ordered.

"And don't even think about cheating." Nicole threateningly said as she got out a book from nowhere and settled down on a tree.

"Hai…hai… troublesome woman." Crystal complained loudly as she moved to the push ups position.

"….1…2…..3…4….5…6…..7…..8…..9….10..." Crystal grunted while doing them sweating a lot ' _dammit, I'm already sweating at 10 freakin push up, can't wait to see how I look at 200, by the time I finish it'll probably be night, and my arms will probably shaking a lot.'_

Nicole chuckled under her breath, watching Crystal struggle doing them,and returned to her book,which she already knew by heart and getting comfortable in the tree knowing they'll be here for awhile.

 **AN: So… Did you guys like it ?**

 **Please review, on the next chapter you'll see the beginning of the Hunter Exams, and Crystal and Kirane will find each other after 1 year of training with their respected mentors/teachers whatever.**

 **So I repeat please review and if you like it please tell me.**

 **Peace out**

 **Black Eye Red**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own Hunter x Hunter, I only own my OC Crystal and Nicole.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

1 YEAR LATER

IN A CLEARING

CRYSTAL POV

"Now that you've learned all I could teach you for the moment, you are allowed to take the Hunter Exam-"

"Scoff, I would have taken the Exam with or without YOUR approval " Crystal interrupted.

" You are smart, so use it to pass the tests they're going to give you, you're fast so make sure to always be first."

"Of course, Nicole-san." Crystal smoothly says ' _of course I have to be careful I'm not an idiot.'_

They stand there awkwardly.

"Well ~….bye." Crystal says suddenly as she walks away.

"Bye Crystal, come visit me. " Nicole happily says waving.

Crystal raised her hand, not turning around ' _finally I'm taking the exam, I'll be seeing Kirane, and I'll meet Killua and Gon soon.'_

1 HOUR LATER OF WALKING

"Sigh, I think I'm lost…oh well. " she said shrugging and singing "we're going to meet the wizard"

 _We're off to see the Wizard,_

 _the wonderful Wizard of Oz._

 _We hear he is a wiz of a wiz_

 _If ever a wiz there was._

 _If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was,_

 _the Wizard of Oz is one because,_

 _because, because, because, because, because-_

 _because of the wonderful things he does._

 _We're off to see the Wizard,_

 _the wonderful Wizard of Oz._

As she finished and putting on her cloak and hood, she noticed she was at the Hunter Reception.

' _wonder when they'll notice I cheated.'_ crystal grins putting on the number 98 assigned to her where nobody could see it, walking to a wall leaning against it, taking care not to ruin her dress, humming lightly under her breath, waiting for the exam to start.

' _Ok, let's see, Tonpa, over there is Hisoka, sigh, I only remember those two and the important characters.'_ crystal mentally crying ' _oh, I see Killua… Who's coming towards me…'_ Crystal mentally cuts herself off as she noticed him coming closer.

' _Crapcrapcrap, what do I do?! '_

By the time she's done freaking out, Killua is standing in front of her.

Tonpa walks toward them with a drink in his hand, smiling.

"Hello! I'm Tompa, exam taker #36! I'm greeting all the new exam taker, I've taken the Hunter Exam thirty-six times in a row."he greets and holds his hand out.

" Hey! Nice to NOT meet you, no I don't want your poison drink, I don't like you so leave me alone and go to hell! " Crystal says cheerfully, while killua looks amused and leaving Tonpa shocked.

" What's your name? " killua asks.

" Crystal, yours? " she states and asked, glancing at him by the corner of her eye.

"Killua, your twelve, right? "

"Mm, last time I checked I was twelve. " she sarcastically said with a smirk on her face, turning to him.

Killua narrowed his eyes and returning crystals smirk.

"Hmph, you're interesting."

"Thanks, I guess? "

Before they could continue with their conversation they were interrupted.

" HIME-CHAN~ ! "

They both turned to where they heard the voice.

"Who's that ? " killua asked.

"Dunno." Crystal lying through her teeth says.

"HIME-CHAN~ ! " the unknown girls voice yelled out closer.

Crystal knowing she was closer, turned to killua.

" hide me, please don't let her see me. " she begs, breaking out of her cold facade.

" she's looking for you, _hime-chan ?_ " killua teased, smirking.

Crystal blushed " s-shut up" as she hides behind him grabbing his shirt.

"Hime-chan, I've finally found you! After a year of looking." A black-haired girl says while fighting for a way to Crystal and killua.

XXXXXXX

KIRANES POV

"Hime-chan~ " Kirane sang " I know you're there~ "

" what do you want, you crazy psycho." Crystal peaked from behind killua as she groaned and demanded.

Killua just looked amused at her nickname, for the so called "psycho".

"So…you've got anything to do ? "

"Wow, no greetings ? "

Crystal came out from hiding behind killua, still staying close to him, killua noticed but didn't say anything.

"Nope~… So this is killua, huh ? " Kirane looked at killua.

"Who are you and how do you know my name? " asked killua suspiciously.

Crystal just sweatdropped ' _way to go Kirane,way to go. '_

" oh? I see the future~ just a bit though."

Killua just looked at her with a deadpan look.

"Yeah, right."

Kirane smirked at him and looked at Crystal.

"Hime-chan~ is this you're –" before she could finish Crystal somehow taped her mouth.

" NOT. A. WORD..." The raven-haired hissed dangerously.

Kirane nodded, trying not to laugh.

" are you going to answer my questions ? " asked an annoyed killua.

Both Crystal and Kirane looked at him, and Crystal returned to his side, while Kirane pulled the tape off her mouth.

" my name is Kirane Hagane, I'm 12 years old, and Crystal is my best friend. " she answered.

' _Best friends? '_ killua wondered glancing at Crystal.

While he was wondering, Crystal asked kirane awkwardly.

" so who trained you? "

"Hmm~ Ging Freccs. " Kirane looked at her.

"Eh?! Seriously! " the midnight eyed girl responded, shocked.

" yup~ so killua? "

" yeah? " he asked distracted.

" wanna be best friends? " she gave him a kitty look.

" you wanna be friends with me? " he asked incredulously.

" no, I said best friends."

" hey! Don't I get a say in this! " Crystal said looking between Kirane and Killua.

"No, and no one cares" Kirane said.

Crystal glares at her and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh that's very mature of you"

"Shut Up! "

Killua just looked at the two, not saying anything, amused and smirking.

"Ok, look I'm going to talk to killua-chan-" cue killua twitching his eye "- and it's very important. Go find Gon, ok? " Kirane asked looking seriously at her.

Crystal raised a delicate eyebrow " don't tell me what to do, you're not my mother." and with that and saying later to killua, went to look for Gon and Co.

Once she was gone, Kirane looked at killua and vice versa.

"What do you want to talk about? "

" do you want to be best friends or not? "

" that's it? "

"Answer me…"

" I don't know…"

" hmm~ tell me about yourself."

"Huh? Why? "

"Course I'm curious."

"…you won't want to hang out with me." Killua said looking away.

" I get to decide that, now tell me about yourself."

" I'm from a family of assassins, there."

"Eh what else? " Kirane asked the child.

"Y-you don't care?"

" no, why would I ?"

"I killed since I was a kid."

"And you are a kid."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I don't really care, besides, the exam is full of crazies and killers, ya know."

Killua looked around and she was right, there were killers and crazies.

"Soo, what kind of name is killua? " Kirane asked, changing the subject.

Killua looked back at her and smiled a little, then laughed.

"Hey~ ! What's so funny? "

"You! What kind of name is Kirane Hagane?! " he responded with laughter.

"…your name has kill and ua! "

"So? "

" shut up killi. "

"Don't call me that! Seriously though what does your name mean? " killua asked.

Kirane sighed and instead asked again.

"Do you want to be best friends? "

Killua just looked at her ' _why does she want to be best friends with me so badly.'_

"Why someone like me? " he asked in a quiet voice, but Kirane heard it.

"Because…hm~ cause you're a badass! And even if you do kill you do it awesome and you're still killua, right? "

At this killua looked up with wide eyes. This girl who barely knew him and vice versa wanted to be best friends with him and she didn't care what he did.

"You're still killua, no matter what you do! And Crystal thinks so too, I know it! So don't be like that." She said with determination.

Killua smiled "Hai, I want to be best friends."

Kirane beamed and hugged him "thank you! "

"O-oi! Get off! " killua blushed in embarrassment.

"Haha, anyway, my name is Kirane Hagane, Kira as in killer, ne as sound and Hagane as steel."

Killua looked at her weirdly " so it's killer sound steel? "

"Yup~ "

"Ha, you and your name are weird."

"Shut it, you fluffy kitty! "

"Not a kitty."

"Denial~ "

"Shut up! " yelled a blushing killua.

"Haha"

Suddenly there was a ringing sound.

"I'm sorry for the wait. The Hunter Exam will now begin." A man with purple hair announced.

"Hm~ you ready killu?" Asked Kirane with a smirk.

"You bet…Kira." Killua said with a smirk.

Kirane grinned ' _yeah, best friends forever.'_

XXXXXXXXX

CRYSTALS POV

"I'm sorry for the wait. The Hunter exams will now begin."

" I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner." The purple hair man marched as he said this.

"You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exams First Phase."

"Huh" Crystal said as she stood with Gon and the others.

"What is it, crys-chan? " Gon asked.

"I'm feeling like murdering Kirane." Crystal says casually.

Gon sweat-dropped " hahaha" with Kurapika and Leorio.

"Oh well-" shrugging"-come on, let's go." Leading the way out, with everybody following.

FLASHBACK

THIRTY MINUTES EARLIER

' _Now let's go find Gon, if I'm right and I usually are, he should be just entering.' Thought Crystal while searching._

' _Aha! Found them! " with masked glee, she thought._

 _While approaching them, she found them with Tonpa talking to them._

" _Is your stomach okey? "_ _she heard Gon ask Tonpa._

" _Y-yes…I'm fine."_

" _I've sampled all kinds of mountain grasses and plants." She heard and saw Gon explain. " so I can usually taste when something's bad." He smiled._

" _R-really?! Haha, that's amazing…sorry about that, I'll see you around."_

 _When Tonpa was gone she approached them._

" _Hi, my names Crystal, what's your name? " she smiled not having to fake it._

" _Im Gon, over there are kurapika and leorio." He smiled and introduced them while gesturing towards them._

" _I thought I was gonna be one of the only kids in this place."_

" _Really?! "_

" _Yea, there's only two other kids here."_

" _Wow?! "_

" _So.. Why do you wanna be a Hunter? "_

" _Well, my dads a Hunter, so I want to become a Hunter like my dad."_

" _I'm sure you'll become a Hunter, like you're dad." She says smiling gently._

END OF FLASHBACK

AFTER TWO HOURS OF RUNNING

Crystal is running besides Gon. She sees killua in his skateboard with Kirane besides him running.

"Hey! Wait up, gaki!" Leorio yelled.

"Hmm? "

"You should show the Hunter Exam some respect! "

Killua glanced at him "what do you mean? "

"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating! " he asked enraged and pointed to the skateboard.

"Why? " killua looked at his skateboard.

"Why…this is and endurance test! "

"No, it isn't." Gon interrupted.

Leorio and killua turned to look at him.

"Gon, what are you saying? " leorio says.

"The examiner only told us to follow him." Go simply said

"Whose side are you on, eh? " while leorio says this killua goes to gons other side and asks

"Hey, how old are you? "

"Im twelve." Gon answered.

"Hmm" killua simply says before flipping his skateboard and running.

"Guess I'll run too."

"Wow! " exclaimed Gon.

"I'm killua" he introduces himself.

"I'm Gon"

he turns to Crystal.

"You have a very weird friend."

"What? " she turns to him, confused.

"Kirane is very amusing and weird."

"Oh, tell me something I don't know." She says rolling her eyes, and smiling mockingly.

Killua smirks.

"By the way, where is she? " Crystal wondered.

"Hm, she was just besides me a moment ago."

"Oh well-" shrugging"-she'll find her way back."

"Aren't you worry about her? " killua asks curiously.

"Not really."

While they were talking, Leorio fell behind them and Gon came to a stop, so Crystal and killua stopped too.

"Hey, forget him, let's get going" killua said

"Killua! Shh." Crystal scolded him and shushed him.

Killua turned towards her.

"Lets see what happens." She offered and smiled mysteriously.

Killua nodded and turned to Gon, but Gon payed him no attention.

"Screw that…IM GONNA BECOME A HUNTER, DAMMIT ALL!"Leorio yelled running past them, Gon and Crystal smiled and Gon turned to get leorios bag with his fishing rod.

"Cool! Let me try that later."

"If you let me try your skateboard, okay? "

While they were talking, Crystal just looked at them and sighed.

"Do you want to try, Crys-chan? "

" huh? " Crystal looked up "sure! " And smiled at Gon.

"Hey what is she going to let us try? " killua pouted.

"Hm~ I'll let you play with my phone?" Crystal bargained.

"Yeah!" Both Gon and killua said together and they turned to looked at each other.

"Hahaha"

XXXXXX

AFTER CATCHING UP WITH KURAPIKA AND LEORIO

"Im impressed that you can keep up with me." Killua says not out of breath.

"Really?! Haha" Gon laughs it off.

" or maybe it's just that everyone is too slow, man the Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze, that's no fun." Killua complains.

"Ne, killua why do you want to become a Hunter? " Gon questions.

"Me? I don't really want to become a Hunter." He answers.

"Huh? "

" I heard the Exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it'd be fun. But this is disappointing."

Gon looked at him and Crystal glanced at both, amused.

" why do you want to become one? " killua questions Gon.

"Well, my dads a Hunter. So I want to become a Hunter, like my dad." He says determined.

"Hmm" killua hums " what kind of Hunter is he? "

"I don't know."

Killua laughs "haha, that's kinda weird."

"Really?"

"You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him."

Gon looks ahead and explains "I was raised by mito-san,so I've only seen my dad in pictures."

Killua asks "who's mito-san? "

"Aunt mito." Gon answered looking at him.

"When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a Hunter. Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to become a Hunter over being with me." Gon deteminedly says.

"So why do you want to be a Hunter, crys-chan? " Gon questions.

"Hm~.. I want to become a Hunter, because I want to see the world, and to do that I would need to become a Hunter, my dream compared to you is pretty simple." She says smiling at them.

They see the ending of the cave and start running faster.

"Goal! "

"Yay! I win"

"What are you talking about? "

"I was faster…"

Crystal sighed as she sees them arguing about who came first _' boys, they're so simple minded.'_

"I was."

" no I was faster! "

"I was faster, so you have to buy dinner! "

"Nope, I was faster. So you buy me dinner."

"But I was faster, ne who was faster? " Gon asks Satotz.

"I believe the young lady over there was faster than both of you." Satotz answered.

"Eh!"

"Haha then we'll both split up the money to buy Crys-chan dinner." Gon laughs.

"You don't have to do that ." Crystal says looking at him.

"Oh, then I'll buy you dinner, then you can buy killua dinner, and you both can buy me dinner" Gon says.

Killua and Crystal both look at each other and sigh, smiling.

"Ne, Satotz-San, is this where the second phase of the exam is taking place? " Crystal asked Satotz.

"No, we still have quite a way to go." Satotz answered.

"Okay, thanks." Crystal thanks him walking away and leaning on the wall.

"Numere westland, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you…you're dead." Satotz explained.

"Hmm~ this is gonna be interesting." Crystal says lightly under her breath, killua looks at her having heard her.

"These Westland animals will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit… Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

"Don't let him fool you! " was heard.

"D-don't fall for it…he's lying to you! " a men came from behind the building.

"He isn't an examiner…I'm the real examiner." the man pointed to himself yelling.

"Look at this…" He bring out a man faced ape.

"Sigh, how stupid can you get, it's obviously a fake." Crystal says under her breath noticing killua looking at her "hm? " she tilts her head.

When she turns back she sees hisoka with his cards " I see, I see... That settles it. You're the real one "

She turned back to Satotz and sees him holding hisokas cards.

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack. " Hisoka says.

"I shal take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear? " Satotz narrows his eyes as he says this.

"Hai" Hisoka boredly says.

"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis. I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity? Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the numere Wetlands fog,you will never reach the exams second phase. Do bear that in mind. Please follow me." Satotz explained.

He marched away with everyone following.

 **AN: please leave a review and if you like it put it in favorites, the pairing will be Crystal and killua, tell me if something's wrong so I can change it and tell me if I missed something too.**

 **Again please review**

 **Peace out**

 **Black Eye Red**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

KIRANE POV

" **Wonder how they'll react hen they realize I went ahead…?" The black haired girl mused to herself as she ran towards her destination: Exam site #2.**

"Hahaha~Crystal probably lost herself knowing how bad her sense of direction is, when she doesn't want to go anywhere…" She laughed softly as she sat down on a tree and put her earphones and Egan her favorite song: Heavenly Blue sung by Amalee on her iPhone 6 " I hope they get here soon…" She trailed off as she closed her eyes but kept her guard up.

CRYSTAL POV

" _Sigh, I'm lost." Crystal confirmed after running for an hour 'why did I have to get lost, just when Hisoka_ _is defeating the weaklings-' Whining in her head_ ' _\- and seriously getting lost in a clearing, this is so~ troublesome.'_

After losing sight of Gon,killua,kurapika and Leorio. Crystal found a tree and went to sit on the grass while searching in her bag for a cherry lollipop and a can of coke.

"Sigh, it's soo good." After opening the can and taking a slip of the cold drink and putting her lollipop on her mouth. "You just gotta love cherries" she moaned, when suddenly...

" _Whoa" Crystal suddenly moved her head to the side and glanced with wide eyes to her left_ _and saw a hearts card_ " _crap…" She trailed off in realization, she scrambled to her feet_ ' _gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide.'_

Crystal froze for a moment and slumped against a tree "oh who cares, I'll die anyway" and licked her lollipop.

"Oh? what do we have here?" Hisoka questioned when he came closer and raised an eyebrow when he saw Crystal licking her lollipop.

" _Yo" Crystal greeted with the victory sign while thinking_ ' _please don't kill me, pleasedontkillme, pleasedontkillme.'_

"Aren't you going to run away?" Hisoka asks curiously.

"Nah, what's the point with YOU here?" Crystal sneered elegantly.

"And why do you say that?" Hisoka curiously questions.

"You look like someone who can kill easily." Crystal bluntly says.

Hisoka sweat dropped and shuffles his cards "why are you here then?"

"I got lost." Crystal explained bluntly shrugging " hey,can I come with you?"

Hisoka just looked at her, being the first one who wasn't scared of him.

"…sure."

"Great!" Crystal exclaimed.

' _Phew, I got off lightly, he's cautious, that's good,I'll have to be unpredictable_ _with him.'_

Meanwhile Hisoka was looking at her by the corner of his eyes, he could kill her right now, but she doesn't even look worried! He decided to keep her alive for now.

After Hisoka killed many participants and crystal ate lollipops, they talked( crystal talked, while Hisoka listened) and can't across Leorio and Kurapika.

"Hey guys!" Crystal waved at them.

"WH-WHAT?WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM?!" Leorioscreamed at Crystal, betrayed while Kurapika widened his eyes.

"Oh-" Crystal uttered looking at Hisoka "- I got lost."

Hisoka just looked at them, amused while shuffling his cards.

" _Oh,Oh?!_ THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" Leorio yelled the first part mockingly, and the rest feeling betrayed.

Crystal just rolled her eyes while smiling sarcastically, ignoring the fact that it just made Leorio more mad.

Leorio, just attacked Hisoka with a piece of wood he found, and Hisoka dodged and tried to grab Leorio with a smirk on his face, only to get hit by an apple by Gon.

"GON" Leorio said surprised.

Hisoka turned around"not bad, little boy. Is that a fishing pole?What a fascinating weapon."

Gon just tighten his hold on his fishing pole and watched Hisoka.

Crystal just watched, excited, knowing what was going to happen next.

Hisoka walked closer to Gon, extending his hand for the fishing pole.

Leorio got up and yelled," YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!" And ran to Hisoka, only to get sucker punch and knocked out, Gonwhile Hisoka was sucker punching Leorio tried to hit Hisoka, only for Hisoka to vanish.

"You came to rescue your friend?" Hisoka questioned, behind Gon.

"Such a good boy-"He continued, only to disappear again, when Gon tried to hit him. " - And that expression…nice…very nice…I'm getting excited now…" dodging while talking.

Hisoka grabbed Gon by the neck, and chuckled " how wonderful…"

Crystal started moving towards them, getting worried for Gon's sake." Hisoka, get away from him." She ordered.

Hisoka turned to look at her, uncaring, with a smile on his face.

Crystal, by know was besides him,"let him go." She ordered again, glaring, and kicked him on the side, to force him to let go of Gon.

Gon was on his hands and knees, coughing,"don't worry, I will not kill your friend. He passed." He said, with Crystal standing besides Gon, rubbing his back.

When Hisoka's phone beeped,"Hisoka, you should get back here. We're nearly at the Phase Two site." A voice said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Hisoka responded.

Crystal, said,"I'll go with you till we get to the exam site." And stood up.

Gon just looked at her " be careful." Crystal whispered, hugging him.

Hisoka took Leorio with him and said," you can find your way back,right?"

And Gon nodded,"that's a good boy." Hisoka walked away, leaving Gon looking at his back, breathing heavily.

KIRANE POV

"Hm?"Kirane opened her eyes as she sensed Crystal and Hisoka approving with Leorio on Hisoka's back ' _so it happens already…_ _Nice, nice.'_ She thought, then proceeded to put away her phone and earphones and land in front of Hisoka.

"Hm? What's this little girl…?" Mused the clown.

"Nothing much, just thought I drop in." The blue eyed girl said in the same tone.

"Oh I see~ Maybe I'll test you next time though."

"Can't wait, Hiso-chan~" kirane said looking forward to fighting Hisoka.

Once Hisoka walked away, she turned to Crystal.

Crystal glared at her," how long did it take you to arrive? 5 minutes before me? "

Kirane just stared then slowly smiled," hahaha~ I was first~ what do you think happened to me when I was gone."

The dark blue eyed girl just rolled her eyes," whatever, I saw Hisoka beat the crud out of Leorio and Gon."

"Oh? And how was that?" Kirane curiously questioned.

"… It was more intense, it definitely is different from the anime." Crystal thoughtfully answered.

"Come on, we can't lose anymore time." Crystal said to Kirane,"okey."

And off they went, the weird friends to the next exam site, not noticing someone looking at them, watching.

 **Please review, hope you like it, and mention if something is wrong, as I'm new at this.**

 **Black** **Eye Red.**


End file.
